


All For Creampuffs

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame The Discord [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 followers celebration prompt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: They fake being together for free creampuffs





	All For Creampuffs

 Irihata had worked them nearly to death that day.

Well, not literally, but it sure as hell felt like it.

After practice, instead of forcing the others to endure a longer walk home, the third years all stopped at the nearest set of houses, which ended up being Hajime and Tooru’s adjacent homes. 

Hajime and Issei ducked into Hajime’s house to use the showers there and Toou and Takahiro opted to use Tooru’s showers, and wait for the others there with ice cream.

As soon as the creak of the front door signified Hajime and Issei’s return, Tooru flops into his boyfriend’s arms, “Hajime I’m worn outtt.” he whines, even though he’s easily the most fit of them all and has probably had the easiest time.

“Hajime, huh?” Issei raises one colossal eyebrow as he maneuvers around the couple, moving to drape himself on the couch, head in Takahiros lap.

“Don’t hog the couch!” Tooru admonishes, shaking a finger at them from where he’d settled himself across Hajime’s shoulders, ignoring the statement.

“If you don’t like it you’re welcome to sit on me. But I’m not moving.” Issei closes his eyes and that would be the end of that, if this weren’t Tooru they were dealing with, who gasps,

“You come into  _ my house _ . No, I graciously welcome you into my house! Steal my couch! Refuse my rules! Act like I would sit on you-”

“Excuuuse you, I’d sit on Issei every day!” Takahiro interjects, mock-offence bleeding into his tone.

Hajime laughs, “Calm down, you’re both pretty.”

Issei’s eyes snap open and he and Takahiro exchange a shocked glance.

“Did Iwaizumi-”

“Our precious dense bara non-memer-”

“Just sass us?”

“Noooo.” they finish together, identically gasping the word.

With a shake of his head, Hajime walks to the armchair, displacing Tooru as he sits down before Tooru once again settles on his lap.

They sit for a while, just messing around in conversation. Takahiros hands, at some point, had begun threading through Issei’s hair absentmindedly, and he can feel his eyes growing heavier, and Iessei quickly succumbs to the temptations of sleep.

“Hey Makki?” Tooru asks, caching the fond look Takahiro gains staring down at Issei’s sleeping face, “Are you two dating?” 

“Not yet.” Is Takahiros response. 

And they mull on that until it’s time for Takahiro and Issei to head home.

 

\---

 

  Walking home is something Takahiro had done many times over ( _ obviously,  _ a voice sounding suspiciously like Issei’s drawls in his mind). And today he was going to test his expertise by looking everywhere but the road the entire way home (except, of course, when crossing the street.) Issei was beside him, making sure he didn’t run into anyone shorter than them  everyone and that they actually went the right way home, even as Takahiro walks slightly hunched over, a habit picked up to accommodate for his mother, who just is unwilling to strain her neck looking up at him in all his 6’ 0.7” glory.

Of course, not looking at the road meant that when they passed through the one strip mall as a shortcut, Takahiro was easily distracted by the signs in all of the windows, particularly his favorite bakery.

Which at the moment, apparently, had a couples deal where couples get a free box of their choice of pastry  _ if _ the took a couples survey.

Takahiro, driven completely by his limitless love for creampuffs, switches to his other most common posture, back straight with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and nudges his 6’ 2” companion. “Yo, Mattsun,” he begins, a cheerful glint in his eye.

Issei stops beside him, mirroring his scheming tone, “Yeah, ‘Hiro?”

“What do you say we take advantage of that deal and get a free box of creampuffs?” Takahiro loops his arm through Isseis, pointing out the sign.

“Why not?” Issei shrugged, turning towards the shop, challenge forgotten.

As soon as they walked through the door, they’re greeted by the light smell of something baking in an oven and a cheerful atmosphere that fit the little cafe/bakery. The nice lady behind the counter recognised them and took one look at their linked arms, “I’ll get going of those creampuffs, then. You can pick up the survey after your friends take it.”

“Thanks Mai-san!” Takahiro chirped, turning to where she indicated. 

And then the blood drained from both of their faces.

“Mattsun! Makki! I take it you finally got your act together!” Tooru waves from where he’s hanging off Hajimes arm.

“Yeah.” Issei gulps.

“Totally.” Takahiro agrees, deciding the creampuffs are worth the reminder of his crush being unrequited. 

This way, at least, has a payout that involves him eating his feelings, which he is totally down for.

\---

 

Takahiro wakes up the next day feeling full and satisfied with himself. He still has half the box hidden away where his sister will never find it, he got an A on his essay, and the sun is shining. 

This of course, all comes crashing down when he meets up with the others to walk to school and is greeted by Issei stooping down to peck him on the cheek, “Mornin’.”

Of course, now they had to act coupley in front of the other third years. 

The second years are too gossipy, even, surprisingly, Kentarou, so they could excuse hiding a relationship from them. 

And the first years- well, Yuutarou would probably have a heart attack. 

The team already has to deal with enough PDA from Tooru draping himself over Hajime all the time, they didn’t need Takahiro and Issei to rub a fake relationship in their faces as well.

But just around the third years? They have to act the part, or risk.. Well, nothing much, but certainly Takahiro needs the excuse to reach forward and tangle Issei’s fingers with his own, responding with a smirk and, “Eyebrows.”

“Cold ‘Hiro, you  _ wish _ your eyebrow game were so strong.”

“Too true.”

Issei’s hand tightens around Takahiros, and he thinks he can roll with this.

 

\---

 

They keep it up for three days before everything comes crashing down.

It’s been three days and Takahiro is tired.

Tired of chaste cheek kisses making him wish Issei would mean them.

Tired of well wishes that are platonic even though they don’t seem it.

Tired of being roped into the idea that it’s all real, that Issei loves him back.

Because love is what this has become. So deep and utterly unchangeable that it’ll probably never leave.

But if it doesn’t leave Takahiro is trapped. Trapped longing after someone who won’t ever long for him back.

And he’s tired of the ache in his heart whenever he has to remind himself it isn’t real.

“Issei I think we should stop this.”

The words come out when they’re walking home, after they pass the others houses.

“Careful there ‘Hiro, it almost sounds like you’re breaking up with me.” Issei’s tone is lighthearted, but there’s something else there that Takahiro could almost label as panic.

“How can I break up with you when we were never really dating in the first place?” Takahiro asks, some of his helplessness bleeding into his voice.

“‘Hiro, why would we stop?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Takahiro snaps. Issei tightens his grip on Takahiros hand, as though ‘Hiro has the heart to pull away.

“Because I’m tired,” Takahiro continues, “Because it hurts to keep pretending to be with someone who doesn’t love you back!”

“Back?” Issei sounds hurt, and Takahiro finally pulls his hand away.

“Leave me alone for a while.” Takahiro forces out, turning onto his own street.

“‘Hiro wait!” But Takahiro rushes into his house, not seeing Issei stare at his hand, the warmth of Takahiro’s hand fading along with Issei’s whisper of, “I love you too.”

 

\---

 

Takahiro is avoiding him. Issei can tell.

During practice he worked with Shinji, and Issei worked to keep the peace between Shigeru and Kentarou so they wouldn’t start angrily making out  again, they traumatized Yuutarou the first time . 

During lunch, Takahiro wasn’t at their normal spot on the roof and when asked, Tooru said that he’d hung back to talk with a teacher.

Afternoon practice went much the same, and Hajime and Tooru exchanged more than a few knowing glances, but Issei couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Which he should’ve.

\---

 

Takahiro shouldn’t’ve trusted Hajime when he told him to go stack the mats in the supply closet. As soon as he’s in, Issei is pushed in behind him and the door is locked shut. 

“Um hi.” Issei says weakly, “guess you’re stuck with me.”

Takahiro says nothing and waits for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, blinking when he finds Issei much closer than he thought he’d be.

“I know you don’t want to talk with me right now,” Issei begins, gently grabbing Takahiro’s hands in his own, “But I just want you to know that I love you too. More than you love creampuffs, probably. I love the way you joke with me and I love the way you let me be myself and I love how you smile at your own jokes and I lo-”

Takahiro presses forward and presses his lips to Isseis, not letting him finish or he’s afraid he’ll start crying.

“I love you too, doofus.”


End file.
